rotlkofandomcom-20200213-history
RoLCpedia
This Page shall be used to discuss the programm "RoLCpedia". 'Current Release (early Alpha Mock-up Build): RoLCpedia v008 ' Please bear in mind, i will not frequently check for messages or questions or similar things here, if you are willing to directly contact me as fast as possible, right now, leaving a comment on any of my Youtube Videos is the best (since it gives me a notification pop-up). http://www.youtube.com/user/HoMiNGHeaD ________________________ v008: Creature List implemented. First 20 Bosses have also details to them (Low, Mid and High Lists aren't interactive yet). (If you find something that should be there but isn't, it is not implemented yet (Like, WHY CAN I NOT CLICK THE "GOBLIN" ON THE CREATURE LIST BUT I CAN CLICK "SAURVA"). Everything else is a bug.) ________________________ I am currently developing a Desktop Java-based Application that will basically serve the function that the Wiki is supposed to have. As such i'd like to list a few Pros and Cons of this Programm: Pros: *Offline (Does not require a persistent Internet connection) *Lightweight (Loads faster than a Website and allows quick navigation) *Fully Translated (The vast majority of the in-game Menus will be viewable within the programm and will be coherently displayed) *Starting-Newbie Guide (This will incorporate a Step-By-Step Guide for first-timers to get acquainted with the menus and overall how to start) *A LOT OF INFORMATION (Seriously, right now what i planned to do, no wiki has...i think....) Cons: *No Search Function (I don't say it is impossible, it is right now just not within my reach) *Requires you to have Java Runtime Installed (Some people outright hate java and anything related to it, i'm sorry for you) *Programm Window not resizeable (This might be a major issue to some people, i had to come up with a fixed resolution to be able to coherently display UI elements, right now it is at 900x600) What you can expect is stylized window-mode programm with custom user interface. It comes down to alot of clicking on your side as a User to navigate to where you want. As an example, you are willing to look up a mission of your choice, you would have to navigate through the interface like you would through the game, that means first you'd select "Areas", then select which Town (Port Senleigh or Fort Rushuin), then select "The Bar" and within "The Bar", select "Mission Board". Alternatively to avoid all the clicking havoc, "Mission Board" will be added as a direct shortcut to one of the earliest menus. As soon as you are in the Mission Board, you select a Mission of your choice and it will display the according information. Planned design right now is to display the Mission's Name (Japanese and English names), Rank at which it is unlocked, the Mission's Level depending on the in-game day time (the in-game clock will be included on bottom left as an interactive element, so that new players can learn more about it and how it works), the according Boss aswell as his drops, possible enemies that can be encountered and a Minimap of the Area. In future, vast majority of those elements (Boss' Drops, the Enemies, etc.) will be interactible, redirecting respectively to the items database or the enemies database giving you more information. It will be a long-term project and it will be time consuming, so please bear with me. But i really want it to be something that i'd have myself running paralelly to the game just so i can read auxillary information about enemy weaknesses, their abilities, where can i use the dropped items for crafting etc. etc. ________________________ If you are willing to help, any help is welcome. Here is a list of currently required things. α005: - Creating Mugshots of Enemies (85x85 pixel) (Required for the Enemy Database) (See Resource/IMG/Creatures Folder for Reference) - Top-down grayscales of Mission Maps (Required for the Mission Database) - Proper Translations for various things (Mission Names, Items, etc.)